Los quince años de Rika
by Jos D
Summary: Rika se siente algo triste a pesar de que va ser su quice años, podra Ryo y los amigos de Rika animarla en su cumpleaños, que planea hacer Ryo? averiguenlo. Nuevo cap: una conversacion entre Rika y Ryo
1. Chapter 1

Este fanficlo hice como un tributo a los tamers y tambien se la dedico a varias amigas y a mi novia

Los quince años de RIKA

Capítulo 1

En una buena mañana en Shijuku, en una residencia de una chica tamer de 14 años, Rika Nonaka se encontraba aun dormida en su habitación, Renamon un digimon con apariencia de un zorro parecida al de una leyenda japonesa, de color amarillo y ojos azules, llegó a despertarla.

"Buenos dias Rika es hora de que te levantes" dijo Renamon, pero Rika solamente se volteo al otro lado como no queriendo despertar.

"Vamos levantate Rika o no llegaras a la escuela"

"Esta bien Renamon" decía Rika levantandose rápidamente y preparando su ropa para darse un baño.

La razon porque no quería levantarse era por dos razones, una el chico Ryo Akiyama, este siempre molestaba a Rika con algun comentario, Rika tenia el presentimiento de que Ryo le gusta a ella, muchas veces dice algo de que si ella es la Reina, entonces él es el Rey y que ambos deberian estar juntos, esto a veces la hacia enojar. Ese enojo se calmo mientras ella preparaba el agua de la regadera y se comenzara a bañarse.

La otra razon es que dentro de poco es su cumpleaños, ella recuerda la primera vez en que tuvo un cumpleaños con verdaderos amigos, el primer cumpleaños la cual ella hubiera deseado sentirse feliz, de no estar sola y de tener buenas amistades, la cual eso ya lo tiene, pero lamentablemente ese día fue otro dia triste para Rika, se sintio muy triste debido a que su padre nunca llegó a su cumpleaños, ella esperaba con tantas ansias de verlo de nuevo, era la persona aquien mas deseaba ver, pero fue una decepcion para su corazón. Pero lo unico que la conformaba en ese dia, fueron su digimon y sus amigos, sobre todo aquel chico timido llamado Takato, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, ella habría caído del tren y tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido para estar en su cumpleaños.

"Renamon dime como se encuentra Takato" preguntaba Rika mientras salia del baño y se cambiaba

"El se encuentra bien, observe que se esta recuperando"

Rika habia preguntado por él, debido a que hace unos días se enfermo del estomago, por algo que comio, ella lo llevo rapidamente a la enfermería, curiosamente Rika se llevó el alimento que hizo que su amigo se enfermara, y le ofrecio algo a Akiyama y esperando una reacción igual.

"Y Akiyama?" pregunto Rika

"Creo que aun no se recupera"

"Que bien" decía Rika esperando no ver el dia de hoy a Ryo, aunque él se esta en la preparatoria, muchas veces lo encuentra en el camino y este quiere acompañarla.

Hubo veces en que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, las primeras veces Ryo comenzaba a poner su mano en el hombro de Rika, otras veces intentaba agarrarla de la mano, pero hubo una ocasion en la que Ryo accidentalmente le toca el trasero de Rika y este termina golpeado, con un ojo morado y Rika bien sonrojada y diciendole "pervertido". Rika desperto de sus recuerdos, y se dirigio a la cocina para comer antes de salir.

Quince minutos mas tarde se encontraba caminando y dirigiendose a la escuela, estaba vestida con un uniforme de la secundaria blusa blanca y una falda azul, ella antes convencio a su madre, a que ella estudiara a la misma escuela donde van sus amigos, Rika escucha que alguien la llama.

"Hola Rika" era la voz de Henry

"Ah hola Henry no te habia visto" Rika se sintio aliviada de que fuera Henry y no Ryo quien la llamaba, ella se sentía mas agusto en estar acompañada por Henry, ya que es un buen chico, amable, respetuoso y es de a los pocos a quien ella le tiene confianza.

"Si quieres te acompaño"

"Si no hay problema"

Una razon mas del porque le agrada mas a Henry que a Ryo es, que el año pasado ella creyó que estaba enamorada de él, intento pedirle que fuera su novio, pero ella estaba algo aterrada, debido a que ella tenia miedo de que le dijera que no, y ademas Ryo podría sentirse muy celoso, la cual le parecia una buena idea para ia no seguir siendo molestada por èl, pero con el paso del tiempo se daba cuenta que ese sentimiento fue algo pasajero y reconocio que solamente lo quería como un amigo.

"Mira estamos por llegar" dijo Henry

Minutos despues se fue a su salon, mientras que Henry se dirigía al que le correspondía, en el salon donde se encontrba Rika encontró a Takato y a su novia Juri.

"Hola Rika como estás" dijo Juri

"Bien Juri dime como esta Takato"

"El esta bien, pero dime tienes planes mañana" decía Juri sonriente

"Hum no porque" pregunto Rika sabiendo que le van hacer otra fiesta sorpresa

"Es que planeamos hacer tu fiesta de 15 años en otro lugar que no va ser tu casa"

"Como?" pregunto Rika sorprendiendole que esa vez no sera en su casa donde celebraran su cumpleaños.

Continuara...

Que les parecio espero que bien 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les va elsegundo capítulo

Los quince años de Rika Capìtulo 2

"Entonces en donde " pregunto Rika

"Ese es un secreto"

"Anda dimelo"

"Lo sabras pero muy pronto, de prisa ya viene el maestro" dijo Juri mientras que Rika se quedo con las ganas de saber en donde va ser

Tiempo despues durante el recreo, Rika quiso preguntarle de nuevo a Juri pero sabia que era inùtil ya que aun seguira con los labios sellados, ademas de que ella se encontraba junto con Takato comiendo y platicando juntos revelando su noviazgo. Rika se sentia con algo de endivia pero no era porque Juri estaba con Takato sino que es porque Juri tenia asegurada una relacion con el, ademas de que anda con alguien que es agradable, confiable, buena persona y con otras caracteristics que hacia que Takato sea en verdad su pareja ideal.

"Al menos ella tiene con que pasar el rato" decìa Rika algo aburrida ya que no tenia con quien platicar durante el recreo, Juri y Takato son los unicos amigos que se encuentran en el mismo salon con Rika, una razon mas del porque Rika se encuentra asì, pero ella no quiere interrumpirlos, no mientras estan juntos como novios.

"Que mal que no se permite traer los digimons en la escuela" decìa Rika mientras obseraba ala ventana a Renamon quien se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del arbol, Rika recuerda el incidente que le dijo Takato sobre un director que decia que veia a un dinosuaurio rojo. Tambein recuerda de otros incidentes que ocurrieron y de algunos otros digimons claro todos eran de conocidos.

Tiempo depues en la salida, Rika se despidio de sus amigos, se dirigue a su casa pero de pronto escucha la voz que la paralizò y sintio desesperaciòn.  
"Hola Rika perdon por no verte en la mañana, es que aun me sentìa mal" dijo Ryo

"Que es lo que quieres Ryo Akiyama" dijo Rika con un tono de frialdad y de desprecio

"Que pasa Rika porque suenas malhumorada, acaso te paso algo en la escuela"

"No mas bien algo me paso hace un minuto"

"Que, que cosa"

"Ver tu presencia" dijo Rika tratandose de alejar de Akiyama

"Rika acaso aun estas enojada por lo que paso" Ryo dejo una pausa para decir algo que podria hacer enojar a Rika "entre nosotros"

"Rio Akiyama como te atreves a decir que ocurrio algo entre nosotros, eres un idiota y si aun estoy enojada por ese incidente" decìa Rika mientras caminaba con mas velocidad y sonrojada

"Rika no vayas tan aprisa ya te dije que lo siento, fue un accidente" decìa Ryo pero Rika no lo escuchaba

De pronto ella cae al suelo y Ryo se tropezo y cayo sobre ella, revelando una posicion que parecia comprometedora y provocando un sonrojo, algunas personas vieron por curiosidad la forma en que cayeron los dos.

esto es muy vergonzoso´´ pensaba Rika

"Uh Hum Rika esto no es lo que piensas" decía Ryo algo ervioso

"Estupido, que te pasa porque me haces esto" Rika intentaba pararse

"Pero Rika" decía Ryo levantandose

"Muevete quitate de encima y alejate" gritaba Rika

"Pero Rika" Ryo se daba cuenta que iba recibir otra paliza

"Toma" Rika en vez de dar una cachetada, la cual una chica normalmente haría, ella lo golpeo con su mochila en el rostro y muy fuerte.

"Y no te me acerques" dijo Rika

"Ouch Rika que tienes en la mochila piedras?" de un Ryo muy adolorido

Tiempo despues ella llego a su casa.

"Maldicion porque me paso esto, como es posible que se haya así de rápido" despues Rika se le ocurrio preguntarle a Renamon "Renamon"

"Si Rika"

"Dime porque no me avisaste que Ryo se acercaba o que se recuperó" dijo Rika muy enfuredica

"Perdon pero no me di cuenta"

"Debería castigarte por eso" decía

"Supe lo que paso y lo siento" dijo Renamon

"Espero que no lo vea mañana, hum Renamon quiero pedirte un favor"

"Si"

"Juri me dijo que mañana mi fiesta de cumpleaños va ser en otro lugar y no me lo ha dicho, me lo oculto como si fuera un secreto aunque se que es una sorpresa para mi, pero quisiera saber si pudieras averiguar es decir donde va ser el lugar"

"Algo como espiar y buscar esa informacion verdad"

"Si así es por favor"

"Bien lo hare, solo porque quiero compensarte por no avisarte por lo de Ryo" y dspues Renamon se desvanecio inemdiatamente

Al pasar quince minutos Rika recibe una llamada. Su mama fue quien contesto y se la paso a Rika

"Si quien habla" pregunto Rika

"Hola Rika soy yo Takato"

"Que se te ofrece"

"Bueno tengo algo importante que decirte, quiero que vengas a la antigua guarida de Guilmon en la tarde, ahi te espero" luego Takato colgó

"Takato, aashh ese tonto, ni me dijo a que horas lo debo buscar, bueno tal vez lo vea mañana a las 4 o las tres" decía Rika preguntandose porque Takato hablaba como si fuera algo urgente a que le dijera eso, y ademas si era tan importante porque le pidio que fuera en la tarde.

De pronto su madre la llama de nuevo.

"Rika puedes venir, deje entrar a un amigo tuyo que te esta esperando" decia la madre de Rika

"Espera mama ahi voy"

'Un amigo quien sera, dudo que sea Takato, sera Henry, o no espero que no sea él' énsaba Rika esperando que no sea el molesto

Rika al llegar miro a su madre y junto a ella, el chico a quien detestaba

"Hum hola Rika"

'QUEEEE COMO SE LE OCURRE A MI MADRE A DEJAR ENTRAR A ESE TIPO'

Continuara

Espero que les hayan gustado 


	3. Chapter 3

Los quince años de Rika Capìtulo 3

"Perdon Rika pero tu amigo te quiere habalar y por eso lo deje pasar" dijo Rumiko

"Que quieres Ryo" dijo Rika muy enfurecida

"Rika solo quiero disculparme pues por lo que ocurrio, y perdon si te hice sentir mal en aquella ocasion tu sabes en donde caìmos"

"Cayeron en donde, Rika que ocurrio" pregunto Rumiko

"No paso nada mama" dijo Rika, en eso la abuela de Rika, Seiko llego

"Hija creo que esta convsersacion es privada mejor dejemoslo solos"

Privada? oh entiendo pensaba Rumiko creyendo que se trataba de asuntos personales o tal vez el chico l6e confesara sus sentimientos, ella sentia curiosidad por saber si va ser el novio de Rika, este tipo de cosas le emocionaba a Rumiko

De vuelta con Ryo y Rika, ella le daba ganas de sacar a Ryo a patadas, pero decidio a escucharlo.

"Bien continua"

"La verdad Rika buscaba la manera de disculparme, pero..."

"Nada de lo que hagas, hara que te perdone Ryo Akiyama"

Ryo no le agradaba que Rika lo llamara con todo y apellido, y su tono de voz le daba la idea de que posiblementre sera de nuevo golpeado, el solo quiere tener la oportunidad de salir con Rika, desde hace tiempo que èl siente algo por ella, a pesar de conocio a muchas chicas, Ryo nunca dejo de pensar en ella, para él Rika era una chica diferente y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, ademas de que le parecia hermosa cada vez que la veia con el cabello suelto,en ese entonces se le ocurrio una idea

"Anda por favor Rika habra algo que pueda hacer por ti para que me perdones" pregunto Ryo

"No, ya te dije nada me hara cambiar de opinion"

"Anda hare lo que sea" Ryo estuvo a punto de estar rogandole, de manos pegadas y en rodillas

"Lo que sea, dijiste?" Rika le agradaba escuchar eso, tal vez podrìa aprovecharse de èl, ella mostraba una sonrisa casi malevola como si quisiera hacerle algo muy malo a Ryo, como para que pague por todo lo que le hizo a ella

Ay por dios porque dije eso? pensaba Rio queinse le ocurrio muchas cosas

'Que es lo que me querra hacer apuesto a que me va obligar a hacer algo, que sera hacerle su tarea, me obligara hacer sus quehaceres, me hara gastar mi dinero, ser su sirviente, su saco de arena por si acaso me quiere golpear, me obligara a comer estiercol? o me obligara a ponerme un vestido? o peor aun, dejar de volver a verla, Ryo casi se vuielve loco debido a los nervios ya que este esperab una respuesta pero a la vez no desearía escuchar lo que le va a pedir Rika

En eso entonces ella pensaba en varias maneras de vengarse, pero decidio calmarse y pensar bien las cosas. De pronto coemnzó a hablar

"Sabes Ryo yo quisiera ir a ver una pelicula hoy en la noche pero como yo no quiero gastar porque no mejor me invitas, claro que esto no sera un cita"

"Fiuu" 'Que bueno que no se le ocurrio algo peor'

"Bueno nos vamos?"

"Si" decía Ryo quien se acerco a ella y casi junta su brazo

"PERO NO TE ME ACERQUES, mantente alejado, quiero que estes a una distancia segura, no quiero que entres a mi espacio personal" dijo Rika preparando un golpe

"QUEE, buento esta bien"

Cuando los dos estuvieron por salir, Rumiko la espiaba y le emocionaba la idea de que Rika al fin anda saliendo con un chico, esto le recordaba sus años de juventud. Ella se preguntaba si esta Rika estara bien, no quiere que Rika cometa los mismo errores que ella hizo, se le ocurrio hablar con su hija despues de que ella regresara.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Shinjuku, Ryo esta a 15 centimetors de Rika, ya que aun no le agradaba su presencia. Estuvieron asi hasta que llegaron al cine y compraron los boletos (bueno fue el dinero de Ryo). Rika decicio ir ver una pelicula que contenia drama y accion, Ryo quería ver una de ciencia ficcion pero decidio ir con Rika.

"Bueo Rika aqui esta la sala"

"Ryo te quiero pedir que vayas por unas palomas, naturlaes sin queso y nada de cosas raras, unas sodas, pero quiero la mia sin hielo, una barra chocolate y tambien ...", Rika le pedia muchas cosas a Ryo la cual eso le rebajaría mucho el capital del chico

'Maldicion Rika me dejara pobre' decía un Ryo lloroso

"Hum Rika no me estas pidiendo mucho? si vas a comer todo eso te vas a poner como rellenita"

"ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA Y CERDA RYO AKIYAMA, COMO TE ATREVES" en eso Rika le iba a dar un golpe pero Ryo lo esquivo

"Calamate esta bien Rika te traere lo que tu quieras" 'sera mejor no volver a decir algo como eso, sono como un insulto para ella creo que aprendi unaleccion nunca decirle a una chica que se va a poner gordita'

Al terminar Ryo de conseguirle lo que Rika le pidio, ella observo como a Ryo se le dificultaba sostener todo, en eso Rika supuestamente ayudo a Ryo, ella tomo sus cosas, y dijo

"Ryo no quieres que estes cerca de mi, al menos a dos asientos de mi"

"Quee" Ryo no hizo mas que estar a dos asientos del lado izquierod de Rika

Cuando comenzò la pelicula Rika se sentia algo sola, y al pasar el tiempo la pelicula que estaba viendo le resultaba algo familiar en la que el padre abandona su esposa y a su hija debido a que lo hacia por el bien de ellas, ya que no queria arriesgar la vida de sus seres queridos.

'Ojala mi padre hubiera sido asì que mal que solamente pasa eso en las pelìculas' pensaba Rika quien se sintio triste ia que paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vio a us padre, en ese momento Rika derramaba algunas lagrimas y gemia un poco.

Ryo noto que Rika lloraba, algo que nunca habia visto en ella, desde que una ves tuvo que despedirse de renamon, y tambien en otras raras ocasiones en las que lloraba por sus propias razones, aunque ella intentaba secar sus lagrimas, aun asì el observaba su tristeza a pesar de que estaba oscuro en la sala, podia sentir que algo malo le pasa a Rika, el se acerco un poco queriendo saber que le sucede. Aunque podria esperar una negativa de ella o peor un golpe por entrometerse, peor no le importaba el quiere saber porque tiene la necesidad de ayudarla

"Rika que pasa, estas bien"

"No no me pasa nada Ryo es solo que me cayo una basura en el ojo" diji Rina moviendo su cara para un lado para que no la viera

"Anda Rika dime que te pasa puede que te ayude"

"Lo dudo mucho, es que hay algo en esa pelicula que me hizo recordar algo" decia Rika

"Me lo quieres contar" dijo Rio

"I por que lo quieres saber TE DIJE QUE ESTUVIERAS A DOS ASIENTOS DE MI"

Los gritos de Rika provoco que algunas personas la callaran ya que no dejaba escuchar la pleìcula

"Mira lo que me provocaste hacer por tu culpa"

'Genial creo que no volvera hablar'pensaba rYO

Continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias portu unico review querida Princesa Sofia Que curioso mi hermana se llama asi sofia

Y si es un Ryoki, paa que no la confudas con otra pareja. En un foro en la cual participo,este fic esta terminado pero ellos me piden mas, y aun lo sigo pensando, peor mientrastanto disfruten de otro cap de Los quince años de Rika

Los quince años de Rika Capìtulo 4

Cuando salieron al cine Rika aun se sentia triste, i Rio aun sentia cursiosidad para saber que es lo que pasa porque lloro porque no le quiere contar lo qiue ella siente. Ryo se arriesga preguntar aun cuando eso signfique que es o molestara a Rika

"Rika dime por favor que es lo que te sucede? porque lloraste "

"No es algo de tu incumbencia"

"Rika por favor io solo me preocupo por tim pero bueno si no me lo quieres decir esta bien"

Los dos caminaban de amnera separada, solo estaban a unos metros, Ryo penso que esto fue una perdida de tiempo, el comenzaba a rendirse y pensaba que nada de lo que haga hara que Rika lo aprecie o quiera su amistad-

Mientras tanto Rika comenzaba a pensar que tal vez fue algo duro con Rio dedibo a la manera en que lo trato hoy, recordo que decia que le preocupaba, algo que le parecia raro, pero danodse cuenta de que aun la apreciaba a pesar de lo que le hizo.

Finalmemte Rika contesto a la pregunta de Rio

"Es mi padre"

"Como" decia Ryo quien no entendio

"Es mi padre, es por eso que lloraba, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y a veces pienso que me abondo a mi y a mi madre por el divorcio y hasta a veces creo que no le importamos desde un principio" decia Rika evitando llorar de nuevo

"Hum Rika yo lo siento, por hacer esa pregunta, bueno es normal de que te enojes por preguntar y"

"Ya no importa ya que de seguro mi padre me olvido hace tiempo de eso estoy segura"

"Bueno Rika si te sirve de consuelo io tambien tengo problemas con mi padre algo precido a tu situaciòn" dijo Ryo

"En serio? no lo sabia" decia Rika con tono de curiosidad

"Es parecido solo que es mi madre quien nos dejò y bueno yo hice algo estùpido"

"EH? A que te refieres" pregunto Rika con mas curiosidad

"La verdad yo me escape porque yo no soportaba que mis padres se separaran y por eso yo me escape con Cyberdramon y me fui al digimundo "

"Ah si que te fuiste al digimundo para escaparte de tus probelmas familiares" Rika le daba la sensacion de haber pensado eso antes

"Si asi es de seguro te parece estupido no" decìa Ryo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"No la verdad no, ya que yo tambien lo hubiera hecho si yo hubiera tenido a Renamon en los momentos en que mis padres se divorciaran"

"Ah bueno creo que ya tenemos algo en comun"

"Y dime como estan tus padres" pregunto Rika

"Bueno mis padres pensaron que eso del divorcio no era lo mejor asi que se reconciliaron" dijo Ryo mientras veia que fue mala idea al decir eso, dandose cuentra que Rika otra vez mostraba tristeza

"Que suerte tienes, los mios aun no se reconcilian"

"Perdon Rika no quiso hacerte sentir mal otra vez"

"No no es nada asi son las cosas, ya que uno no puede cambiar lo que paso y lo que es, aun si lo deseas, no puedes cambiar a alguien solamente porque lo quieras. asì es la vida"

"Mira Rika ia estamos cerca de tu casa"  
Ryo y Rika llegaron hasta a la entrada de la residencia Nonaka, en eso Rik le dice:

"Bueno hasta aqui me vas acompañar"

"Bien nos vemos mañana y espero que lo haias pasaod bien"

"Si me la pase bien, aunque la pelicula no fue muy buena, pero aun asi gracias por la charla"

Despues de la despedida, Ryo Akiyama dio un brinco e hizo una señal con los dedos y los brazos como si acaba de salir victorioso en algo.

"Si lo esta vez si lo hciciste akiyama" decia Ryo

'Bien espero verte mañana Rika, pero arreglare unos asuntos antes de verte de nuevo'

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rika, Rumiko quiso tener una charla con su hija

"Rika que no tu amigo Ryo Akiyama quien te acompañaba"pregunto la madre de Rika

"Si lo es"

"y la pasaste bien, que fue lo que hicieron, acaso fue una cita..." Rumiko hacia muchas preguntas y Rika no hacia mas que sonrojar, ya que ella piensa que su madre estaba haciendo suposiciones sobre ellos

"Si mama la pasamos bien, solo fuimos al cine, no fue una cita, solo un paseo entre amigos" decia Rika toda sonroijada

"y no paso nada entre nosotros" dijo Rika aun mas roja

"Oh perdon Rika solo querìa asegurarme de que estes bien porque no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo hice" dceia Rumiko algo preocupada pero sintiendose aliviada de que ella esta bien

"No te preocupes mama yo estare bien se lo que hago" decìa Rika dirigiendose a su habitaciòn. Minutos despues alguien llamo por telefono y Rumiko contestò.

En la habitacion de Rika se encontraba Renamon, esperando a decirle algo a su tamer

"Y bien que averiguaste Renamon?"

"Nada, al parecer ellos susurraban pero no los podia escuchar, de alguna forma, sabian que los estaba espiando"

"Pero como?" 'De seguro Henry tiene algo que ver en esto' pensaba Rika sabiendo que Henry era un chico muy listo

"Bueno a decansar Renamon mañana nos espera un largo dìa" decìa Rika ansiosa por saber como sera su quince años 'y Estoy segura que Takato me a a decir en que lugar se va hacer mi quince años'

Conitnuara...

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado y el siguinete cap Rika se dara una sorpresa 


	5. Chapter 5

Bien querida amiga aqui te doy otro capítulo Y espero que odos aquellos que nada mas miran tambien me deje tan siquiera un comentario corto

Capítulo 5

Rika desperto muy tarde, debido a que era sábado, recordaba qu Takato le pidio que viniera, pero ella decidió que iria despues del mediodía. Mientars tanto ella pensaba que tal vez iria a visitar a Ryo para tener un duelo amistoso con las digicartas, ella se levanto y se cambio de ropa. (parte censurada)

Ella al terminar de arreglarse se fue inmediatamente a la casa de Ryo. Al llegar esperaba verlo pero en eso solo aparecio el padre de éste.

"Disculpes se encuentra Ryo" pregunto Rika

"No la verdad no lo he visto desde la mañana"

'Que acaso salio tan temprano adonde habrá ido' se preguntaba Rika

Al pasar el tiempo Rika decidio ir a la antigua casa de Gulmon ya que Takato lo estara esperando para decirle algo importante. Rika penso que posiblemente seria el lugar donde se llevarìa cabo en su quince años.

Al llegar al lugar Rika noto que no habìa nadie, ella se preguntaba si Takato se retrasò, ella espero unos minutos, escucho que alguien se acercaba.

"Rika al fin te encontrè"

"Ah eres tu Renamon"

"Rika donde estabas te estaba buscando" dijo Renamon

"Perdon pero es que esperando a Takato en este lugar" decia Rika quien entro a la guarida de Guilmon observado el pasaje que la llevaria al digimundo, al voltear a su lado izquierdo ella observa una carta pegada en la pared

"Eh que esto" Rika lo abrio y lo leyo, en la nota decia que algo mui imortante esta sucediendo en el digimundo y que es necesario que entre inmediatamente

"Que extraño Takato me habria dicho que es lo que estaba sucediendo en el digimundo que significa esto, porque Takato, solamente me envio este mensaje a mi" decia Rika voiendo de nuevo el mensaje y Renamon tambien lo estaba leyendo

"Entonces que haremos Rika, entramos"

"Pues no hay otra opciòn vaiamos" Rika entar junto con Renamon al portal donde es enviada al digimundo. No tardaron mucho como para que se dieran cuenta de que paso lo msmo como la primera ocasion, ambas sentian que caian por la fuerza de gravedad del digimundo, pero Renamon notaba algo extraño, sentia que la velocidad de la caida estaba dismunyendo. Estaban bajando mas lento de lo que normalmente caen.

"Que pero que esto siento como si bajaramos de una manera lenta" deica Rika notando esto

"Que un tunel?" dijo Rika al notar que ambas estaban bajando por un tunel transparente y observaban que estaban por bajar en una plataforma

Al llegar a la plataforma Rika se preguntaa que significaba toda esa nueva experiencia.

"Supongo que hay cambios en el digimundo" dijo Renamon

"Pero porque"

En eso Renamon nota un anuncio "Mira Rika ahi dice sigue las flechas"

"Espero que esto no sea una broma o una trampa" dijo Rika Las dos caminaron drurante 10 minutos, ambas notaron algo curioso mas adelante, habia un edificio de 8 pisos y aun en construcciòn, parecido aun hotel.

"Que un edificio aqui en el digimon porque esta una estructura en medio de la nada, y quien se le ocurrio construirla." Rika hacia muchas preguntas ya queno entendia nada de lo que esta pasando

"Supongo que las respuestas estan adentro, Rika espera siento que hai presencias dentro del edificio"

"Me pregunto quienes seran vayamos a entar"

Rika y renamon entraron, en un aparte donde era un salon, abriendo la puerta de una manera violenta, de repente una luz ilumino el lugar y se escucho un grito

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS "

"QUE muchachos" Rila se sorpendio al ver a sus amigos ene se lugar algo que ella no esperaba

"Hola Rika lo que querìa decirte hoy es, felicidades por tus quince años"dijo Takato

"Pero como que hacen aqui" preguntaba Rika

"Organizaron tu fiesta de quince años aqui en el digimundo no te parece fantastico Rika" dijo Rumiko quien acaba de llegar

"Pero mama como es que pudiste llegar hasta aquì" pregunto Rika sorprendiendo se que ella y su abuela estan en el digimundo

"Bueno gracias a Yamaki estamos aqui, tus amigos planeraron esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero le pidieron aiuda a Yamaki por esto"

"Pero que hay del edificio porque este lugar parace un hotel"

"Bueno eso lo puedo explicar yo" dijo Yamaki

"Hace un tiempo cuando se ha visto que el digimundo se dejo de ser visto como una amenaza en la red, se penso que si es un lugar donde los humanos pueden vivir, junto con los digimons, se nos ocurrio que el lugar podrìa convertirse en un centro turistico o un lugar para atraer turistras"

"Solo a Yamaki se le ocurriria tal cosa"

"Bueno esta vez si que me sorprendieron nunca esperaba algo como esto, pero a todos ustedes los veo formal en cambio yo no me veo arreglada"

"No te preocupes Rika, tu mama me mando un traje para que te lo pusieras hoy" dijo Juri

"Que acaso lo planearon desde hace tiempo" pregunto Rika

"Si la verdad es que llevamos algo tiempo planenado esto y claro que era una sorpresa"

"Bueno mientar te cambis aqui te esperamos" dijo Takato

Mientras Rika se cambiaba, los demas estaban platicando con Yamaki sobre como haran que el hotel y cuando se inagurara y como le hicieron para que se construiera tan rapido. Yamaki explico que la construccion del edificio no fue sencilla a pesar de que el edifico esta hecho de datos, se necesito la ayuda de algunos arquitectos para hacer posible su construccion, con la informacion adecuada se pudo y con los conocimientos del equipo salvaje, pudieron hacer posible el edificio que aun esta en construcciòn.

"Posiblemente dentro de unas semanas se termine de consturir y luego lo inauguraremos, claro que nos agradaria que ustedes sean los primero huespedes"

"Miren Rika esta lista" dijo Rumiko quien vio a Rika con vestido que ella misma diseñó para Rika en sus quince años

Rika llevaba puesto un vestido, la cual la parte de la cintura para arriba de color azul claro y oscuro mientras que llevaba una falda de color morado , Rika se veia hermosa con su cabello suelto, esto atrajo la atencion de varios chicos incluyendo Takato quien quedo boquiabierto como los demas. Juri se sintio algo celosa de que Takato se echaba un taco de ojo.

"Ay Rika te ves muy linda" dijo Takato

"Si muy hermosa" dijo Hirokau tambien sonrojado

"Bueno ahora que ya estas vestida para la ocasion creo que es tiempo de celebrar" dijo Henry quien estaba muy sonrojado

Todos celebraron el quice años de Rika, primero Rumiko dijo un discurso acerca de ella y de sus quince primaveras,y sobre que tanto quiere a su hija, hubo un video sobre la vida de Rika, sobre su familia, sus padres, sus amigos, su digimon, y de que ella parte del grupo que salvo al mundo del Dripa. Cuando era la hora de bailar algunos chicos estaban nerviosos de bailar con ella ya que si le pisaban el pie posiblemente recibirian algo mas que una cachetada. Takato no estaba seguro si bailar o no ia que no querìa que Juri se sintiera celosa.

El primero en hacerlo fue Henry, quien bailo con Rika de una manera natural como si lo hubieran hecho antes. Rumiko tomaba fotos, mientras que la abuela de Rika usaba la camara para grabarlos. Rika y Henry ambos sonrojaban ia que algunos decian que parecian novios.

"Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que bailamos asi"

"Si fue en el quince años de alguien mas" dijo Rika

"Si, pero en ese momento era pesimo bailando" dijo Henry

"Ahora lo haces mejor"

Cuando termino, este recibio un beso de parte de Rika. Esto provoco que algunos silbaran y otros dijera tales cosas como si se tratasen de novios.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edifio Rio acaba de llegar, pero traia a un pasajero de mas. Era un hombre al parecer adulto, quien llevaba cabello de color cafe rojizo y ojos cafes.

"Bien llegamos aqui es"

"Estas seguro que aqui es donde se encuentra mi hija"

"Si asi es señor Nonaka, espero que Rika este feliz de verlo, aunque yo esperaria que ella me gritara y se enojara conmigo por tarerlo a usted"

"Sabes yo espero que ella me perdone por ser un mal padre"

CONTINUARA... Si asi es el padre de Rika aparece despues de tanto tiemopo 


	6. Chapter 6

BIEN Este es el ultmo capítulo del fic disfrutenlo y les agardezco a las pocas personas queines me dejaron review al fic, gracias Princesa Sofia Y Kari y TK 93

Los quince años de Rika

Capítulo 6

Cuando Henry termino de bailar con Rika, y que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla, seguia el trno de Takato, este no queria participar para no hacer sentir celosa a Juri.

"Ven Takato ter toca" dijo Rika agarrando a Takato

"Pero Rika,es que Juri..."

"Ya tranquilizate Takato, Juri no se enojara si bailo contigo, ademas se que bailas muy con ella" dijo Rika obligando a Takato a bailar con ella

Mientras que Juri no mostrba indicio de estar enojada o celosa, de hehco le divertia que Takato se sintiera preocupado por ella.

"No te veo nada enojada ni celosa Juri" dijo Renamon

"Es porque se que Takato no es infiel, ademas Takato es de los mejores y pocos amigos de Rika" dijo Juri

Takato bailaba bien con Rika pero al dar un paso en falso, le toco el trasero a Rika, ella no hizo mas que sonrojarse y no enojarse ya que ella sabia que fue un accidente y no a proposito como en el caso de Ryo. (segun ella)  
'aAYYYY LE TOQUE EL TRASERO A RIKA'penso Takato

"PPerdon Rika no era mi intencion"

"Lo se Takato, te perdono pero no se lo cuentes a madie" dijo Rika dandole un beso en la mejilla de Takato, provocando mucho relajo por la escena.

De pronto las puertas principales del salon sonaban rechinando, muchos volteando i sobre todo Rika quien pensaba quienes eran los que entrabana. Ella al voltear vio a Rio Akiiama acompañado de un señor que le parecia familiar. De pronto ella lo reconociò.

'NO! NO PUEDE SER! ACASO EL ES, EN VERDAD ES ÈL? PERO COMO, PORQUE,' se preguntaba Rika al ver que estaba viendo a su propio, luego volteo a ver a Rio 'RIO ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÒN' pensaba Rika mui enojada

Mientras tanto Rumiko y la abuela de Rika reconocieron al padre de ella.

"Quien es ese" pregunto Takato

"Es mi padre" dijo Rika friamente

El señor estaba por acercarse a ella, pero Rika tenia un rostro que mostraba rechazo total. El señor lucia una camisa azul con un pantalon negro,aprecia que le falataba una razurada, su cabello parecia que no se ponia gel hace dias, ademads de que no lucia como si alguien celebrara un quince años, en otras palabras se veia fachoso.

Rika volteo sin ver a su padre, de hehco ni siquiera quiere verlo directamente, ni de frente ni sus ojos. No quiere ver aquel señor que se hace llamar su padre

"Rika cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"Hola, papa" dijo Rika con una voz fria

Rika se que no me vas a perdonar por no estar en tu cumpleaños,o porque las haya dejado o porque crees que te abandone, o porque crees que me olvide de ti, sin tratar de volver, la verdad hija es que el trabajo me a agoviado y a pesar de no estar contigo o en los momenos enque mas me necesitabas, debes de saber que siempre seras mi pequeña..." el padre de Rika le estaba dando un discurso la cual Rika no le intereso

"Buen discurso barato papa,de seguro los sacaste de alguna pelicula mediocre, no sabes decir algo que sea original"

"Rika el se esta disculpando" dijo Ryo

"Tu no te metas Akiyam, n se porque te atreves a venir con mi´supuesto padre, como te atreves a traerlo aqui, que hiciste para convencerlo, lo sobornaste" pregunto Rika muy furiosa y a la vez herida por el hecho de que se encontraba la personas que nunca la visito desde el divorcio

"Rika esto lo hice por tei, porque se que tu mas grande deseo era volverlo a ver"

"Si pero no queria verlo hoy"

"Rika traje a tu padre porque me importas, y queria que esto fuera una sorpresa la cual esperaba que te alegrara pero veo que no" dijo Ryo

"Rika, yo solo vine para enmendar mis errores como padre, el solo me convenio de venir hasta aqui y tal vez verte por ultima vez antes de marcharme"

"De que estas hablando" pregunto Rika

"Es de un trabajo y creo que me ire lejos" dijo el padre de Rika quien se le iba acercar

"No te me acerques, finalmente te veo y ahora me dices que te vas a ir para siempre? que clase de padre eres" decia Rika llorando quien se alejo y se fue corriendo del salon, al sentirse lastimada de nuevo y decepcionada de que su padre solamente vino para despedirse o para decirle adios de nuevo. Ryo se sintio culpable de que la haya lastimado de manera emocional

"Querido creo que no era conveniente el que le dijeras eso" dijo Rumiko

"Lo se pero creo que sera mejor decirle la verdad, del porque estoy aqui"

"Te acompaño" dijo Rumiko

"Pero antes tengo que cambiarme" dijo el padre

"Nosotros tambien queremos verla" dijo Takato acompañado con los amigos de Rika

"No Takato aun no, Rika debe lidiar con sus padres ella misma, es un asnto familiar" dijo Renamon

"Entiendo" dijo Henry

"Entonces hablaremos con ella en cunato regrese" dijo Rio preocupado por ella 'Rika perdòname' pensaba Rio

Rika estaba llorando pero secandose sus lagrimas, afuera del edificio, ella escucho pasos volteo y vio a us padres. Ella volteo para no verlos, el padre de Rika estaba mejor vestido que hace unos minutos. El intentara lo que pueda para cnvencer a su hija que regrese a la fiesta la cual ella es la razon de lo que se estan celebrando.

"Que es lo que quieren" dijo Rika en tono de enfado

"Rika yo solo vine aqui a explicarte mi situacion, sobre mi trabajo ya que esa es la razon principal del porque me fui, pero si quieres perder esta oportunidad de saber la verdad, y de saber mas de tu padre, bueno entonces not tenho otra cosa mas que hacer que irme, me despido Rika Adios"

'No no puedo dejar las cosas asi debo de saber porque mi padre nos dejo debo saberlo, no debo perder esta oportunidad quien sabe si esta podria ser la ultima' penso Rika quien se levanto y grito

"No papa espera, debemos hablar"

"Esperaba que dijeras eso" el padre de Rika se sento en una roca que estaba a varios metros de la entrada del hotel. El padre de Rika le conto sobre en lo que el trabaja en el tiepo en que se divorciaron, Rika al fin puede saber el poque casi nunca ve a su padre. Renamon estaba cerca observandolos y asegurandos de que nada ni nadie interrumpiera la conversación. Era una pltica que duro como meida hora y su padre le dijo al razon dle porque se iba, su lugar de trabajo seria en otro pais. Lamentablemente para ella, no lo podria ver durante un tiempo, aunque ella siempre podra comunuicarse con el, gracias a la internet. Rika comprencio qwue el trabajo de su padre no es nada sencillo y que lo que hace puede poner en riesgo a su madre y a ella.

"Papa no sabia que tenias ese tipo de trabajo, y perdoname por pensar que nos abandonaste por que crei que ya no te importabamos" 'Esto es casi como en la pelicula' pensaba Rika

"Descuida Rika, se que fue dificil para ti vivir sin un padre"

"Mama me puedes dejar habalr a solas con mi papa"

"Si esta bien Rika" 'Bueno ire a buscarle el regalo a Rika' pensaba Rumiko

"Papa yo, yo en verdad queria verte en este día, pero recordaba que en mis anteriores cumpleaños nunca venias y por un momento crei que no te agradaba como hija, pense que querías a un hijo y por eso dejaste a mama" decia Rika confesando sus inseguridades

"No Rika, no es por eso que te abandone, recuerda que tu siempre seras mi pequeña Rika, mi hija la que ayudo a salvar al mundo de la amenaza roja, ademas ya te dije la razon del prque..."

"Si ya lo se, pero porque nunca me escribiste, nunc recibi un mensaje de tu parte" pregunto Rika

"Bueno Rika cuando eras pequeña el trabajo que tenia me agobiaba, y para que sepas cambie de empelo unos años despues de que las deje, ahora que estoy teniendo otro trabajo, me esta estaba quitando mucho tiempo, apenas que llegaba a la casa, tenia que descansar, pero debes de saber que hay dias en que peinso en ustedes, aun cuando no he tenido tiempo de verlas"

"Papa sabes fue gracioso la forma en que te referias al DRipa, amenaza roja, suena mas bien titulo de pelicua sobre enfermedad o algo"

"No mas bien suena, al comunismo" dijo el padre quien rio junto con su hija

"Sabes hija en cuanto lo que dijiste de que preferia a un niño, la verdad yo si queria a una niña, no recuerdas los buenos momentos en que pasamos juntos"

"Si recuerdas aquella cancion"

"La que te cantaba cuando tenias 5"

"Si esa"

Rika i su padre cantaban aquella cancion que recordaban en la vez en que fueron juntos al parque. Cuando terminaron de cantar Rumiko llego con un pbseqio de con una nota diciendo que es para Rika.

"Rika sabes queria regalartelo en cuanto llegue,os a casa, pero creo que me gustaria que lo abrieras ahora" dijo Rumiko dandole su regalo.

Rika al abrirlo vio que era un vestido para ella, peor no era un vestido cualquiera, sino uno mui fino, ideal para un quince años, como si hubiera sido hehco para una quinceañera especial. Adentro habia tambien una foto donde estaban los cuatro como una familia(Rumiko, Rika, su abulea i su padre), aunque por el lado extremo estaba una foto de Renamon.

"Pero mama"

"Se que no salio bien Renamon pero era lo mejor que podia hacer"

"No mama, es que se ve precioso, i no se que estoi diciendo io no soi asi, pero es hermoso tu regalo mama no solo el vestido sino la foto" decia Rika, quien saco el vestido de la caja para verlo bien.

"Bueno Rika io misma los diseñe para ti i tu padre lo pago, teniamos planeado esto desde hace un tiempo, pero no esperaba a que viniera, i creo que es mejor que te cambies tus amigos te esperan, ademas queremos que te vean como nosotros te vemos" dijo Rumiko

"no solo como nuestra preciosa hija, sino que para nosotros eres especial" dijo el padre de Rika

Los invitados i los amigos de Rika estaban impacientes para verla, preguntandose que ah pasaod con ella. Los tamers discutian sobre el asunto del padre.

"Rio creo que en verdad no fue una buena idea el que hayas traido a su padre" dijo Takato

"I ahora me lo dicen" dijo Ryo en voz baja

"SI solamente mira la reaccion" dijo Hirokazu enseñando un video de Rika furiosa

"Pero creo que era mejor que lo viera hoy que nunca" dijo Henry

"Renamon que opinas"

"Hum al parecer Rika ia hizo las pases con su padre"

"Y como lo sabes" pregunto Kenta

"Porque soy su digimon, tengo una fuerte conexion con ella, desde que nos fusionamos, y se que es lo que seinte ahora" dijo Renamon viendo la puert por donde saldra Rika

Y talcomo renamon lo penso Rika entro por la puerta principal, ella parecio con vestido muy diferente, lacual ella era toda una belleza.

"Wow Rika se ve realmente hermosa"dijo Takato con la boca abierta

"En boca cerrada no se entran moscas" dijo una Juri algo celosa

"Parece una princesa" dijo Hirokazu

"No mas bien como una verdadera Reina digimon" dijo Ryo

Rika les presento a su padre y ella sentia que es admirada por muchos ya que se veia mas hermosa que anteriormente

"Hija creo que te interrumpi en tu baile i quisiera saber si quieres que bailemos esta pieza en esta vez" dijo el padre de Rika

Rika acepto y bailo con su padre durante varios minutos, Rumiko tomaba muchas fotos de los dos, ya que sera un buen momento para recordar y ademas de que representa que ya se llevara bien con su padre y este ya no volvera olvidarlas jamas

"Creo que hai alguien a quien debes de agradecer, ia que io no estaria aqui en estos momentos" dijo observando a Rio i Rika haciendo lo mismo

Ella termina de bailar con el y le pide a Ryo que se acerque. Rio estaba todo nervioso no esperaba que fuese el siguiente en bailar esperaba que fuese el ultimo

El se acerco y bailo con ella pero Rika le dijo:

"Pero ni se te ocurra tocarm mi trasero" dijo en voz baja

Coemnzaron a bailar

"Ryo gracias por lo que hiciste, invitar a mi padre a mis quince años"

"Tengo razones muy fuertes del porque lo hice"

"No me digas que en verdad tienes un gran sentimiento hacia mi"

"Ni te lo imaginas" dijo Rio abrazando muy fuerte a Rika, mientras que ella sonrojaba y veia a RYo directamente a los ojos.

"Rika no se si te lo he dicho pero yo, yo..." Ryo acerco sus labios hacia uno de los oidos de Rika

"Yo te amo mucho" dijo Ryo provocanco que Rika se sonrojara mucho, ella de una forma sabia que Ryo estaba enamorada de ella, pero es la primera vez que escucha esas palabras, la primera vez que alguien le confiesa sus sentimientos. Ella si sabia de elsentimiento de Ryo porque hasta ahora se sonroja y su corazon latio mas al escuchar esas palabras?

Ryo acerco sus labiosesta vez a un objetivo diferente hacia los labios de Rika, ella noto el acercamiento y sabia hacia donde iban, ella estaba nerviosa algo asustada pero a la vez ansiosa por recibir ese beso, ya que significaba que tanto Ryo ama a Rika, y seria la primera que Rika es amada de esa manera, ya que ella nunca conocio ese tipo de amor.

Ella estaba ya en unos centimetros delbeso, Rika cerro sus ojos y espero, Ryo presiono sus labios con las de ella y se escucho un relajo, y dejando sorpendidos algunos, Hirokazu Takato y Kenta quedaron boquiabiertos. Mientras que Juri y Rumiko estaban felices por Rika de que finalemnet haya encontrado novio. El padre de Rika se encontraba despreocupado : 'Bueno al fin me podre ir sin preocupaciones, Rika se que estaras en buenas manos sobre en las de èl'

Rika al sentir el beso, tuvouna sensacion que nunca antes sintio, su sangre corria mas rapido, habia mas latidos en su corazon, podia sentir la suavida de los labios de Ryo, su mente a veces estaba en blanco, su cabello parecia erizarse, estaba paralizada, no queria abrir los ojos y creia que el tiempo se detuvo. Eran unos momento que jamas ella olvidara y que podia significar un nuevo comiezo para esta nueva pareja.

Cuando dejaron e besarse ambos estaban muy rojos y se miraban fijamente Ryo queria decir algo pero no tenia las palabra para decirle estaba como tartamuenado "Rika iba perdirte que si, que si tu, y yo, y bueno.  
"Ryo no tartmudees y dimelo de una vez" dijo Rka en su tonliad de mandona pero con algo de suavidad

"que si quieres ser mi novia" dijo Ryo finalmente diciendolelo que tanto esperaba decirle

Rika no estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar eso, pero no esperaba que se lo dijera justo despues del beso, ella no estaba segura de la decision que va tomar, pero se armo de valor para decir su respuesta. Ademas al fin ell tndraaalguien quien podra compartir ellargo caamino delaviadenamanea intima y esperando que no le suceda los mismo que le sucedio a su madre sobre el divorcio y prometiendo no cometer los mismos errores del pasado

"Si Ryo" dijo Rika quien despues recibioun abrazo muy fuerte de parte de èl. Los invitados escucharon la conversacion y felicitaron a a la nueva pareja, la fiesta continuo hsta la noche, varios invitados se despedian de Rika y de su nuevo novio, el padre de Rika se fue antes por cuestion de viajes de negocios, los nios que se quedaron son Takato Henry Juri sus digimons, Rumiko, Seiko e Impmon. Y antes de que salieran del edificio Ryo y Rika bailaron porultima vez en una noche romantica.

Al dia siguiente Rika desperto con el sonido de su celular.  
"Hola quien es "

"Hola Rika" dijo Ryo

"Ryo es muy temprano, porque me hablas a estas horas?"dijo Rika quejandose

"Perdon pero es que queria pedirte algo"

"Que quieres"

"Bueno queria saber si estabas de acuerdo, en la cita, el paseo y los otros planes para esta noche" pregunto Ryo

"No lo se puede que tenga mucho que hacer aqui" decìa Rika bromenado

"Ahh Rika porfavor lo prometiste" Ryo escucho una risa

"Jejeje ya Ryo solo bromeaba contigo claro que ire contigo" dijo Rika quien colgo

Dos horas mas tarde Rika salio de su casa esperandoa Ryo, el llego corriendo tras ella

"Llegaste temprano"

"Bueno no queria hacerte enojar por llegar tarde"

"Bien nos vamos" dijo Rika tomando el brazo de Ryo y este la de ella. Ambos contentos en su primer dia como novios, como si fueron hechos del uno pal otro, cruzando un nuevo camino de sus vidas y esperando que les deparara el futuro. Pero pasara lo que pasara, ellos sabian que estaran juntos para nfrentar los nuevos retos del mañana. Como el Rey y la Reina digimon

FIN 


End file.
